


The Great Hamilton

by Deathofwords



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1920’s, Alex is a rich motherfucker, Angst and Tragedy, Crybaby Aaron Burr, Did I mention it was gay?, Drama, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gossip, HAMILTON AND JEFFERSON FIGHT OVER AARON, Hamilton is kinda a sugar daddy, Its like a soap opera tbh, John is Nick, John is sad at th start but it gets lit, John is the narrator, LIKE CRAZY PARTIES YALL, Lies, Long Island Sound, M/M, Maria and Eliza are in love, More of my own twist on the great gatsby but whatevs, Parties, Peggy is cool, Rich Hamilton, Setting: New York, Smoking, The Great Gatsby AU, The tea is so hot in this my god, The violence is only in one chapter, Theo is an adorable kiddo, Thomas is an abusive dick, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathofwords/pseuds/Deathofwords
Summary: In my younger and more vulnerable years; my father gave me some advice, that I have been turning about in my head for quite some time.“Johnny,” He would say to me, “Always try to see the best in people; never judge someone of their actions, but of their heart.”——————————————————As John Laurens visits New York in the summer of 1922, He meets the eccentric personality Alexander Hamilton. Rich and famous for his miraculous parties—Alexander couldn’t ask for anything else...Except for Aaron Burr, a man who was not only married to another man—But married to Thomas Jefferson— A force to be reckoned with.——————————————————A Great Gatsby AU





	1. Green Light

In my younger and more vulnerable years; my father gave me some advice, that I have been turning about in my head for quite some time.

“Johnny,” He would say to me, “Always try to see the best in people; never judge someone of their actions, but of their heart.”

When I returned home from New York, I was disgusted. Repulsed with my life and the others in it; whatever they would do was never enough for me. Yet only one man was exempt from my abhor...

     “ _Hamilton_...”

 

 

 


	2. 1922

“So, Who was this...Hamilton?”

Snow filtered itself against the glass windows of the doctor’s office as brown and black shadows creases themselves into the corners of the room; my fingers tracing frost against the cold. I paced.

“He was...”

I paused a moment.

“The single most hopeful person I have ever met...And will likely never meet again.”

I gazed down at the ground.

“He was like...One of those machines that track hurricanes from millions of miles away.”

The doctor wrote something down on the paper in his clipboard, his eyes glinting at me.

“So, he was your friend?”

“He was my neighbor.”

“And where did you meet this Mr.Hamilton?”

I gazed back out at the window, lost in the white haze of winter.

“At a party...In New York.”


	3. Daisies

New York...The frenzied mirage of 1922, that drew thousands of people in through its towered spectacles today, and tomorrow. When I moved from the south to the north, I begged my father to give me a chance of selling bonds in the city. At first he doubted me and told me I was much too young to run off to such a large place. But then I reminded him I was almost twenty-five years old, and fresh out of Princeton college with the brain of a professor. He agreed and gave me four hundred dollars to start my new life in the city, sending me away by train and by car to the capital of the world.

When I arrived to New York eager and bright-eyed, I decided to rent a cottage on Long Island; Which was an eyesore compared to the much more larger and exquisite mansions around me. But, It was all in good fun. With my place in the bonding business and my hold of money given before me; I was planning on studying financial causes the entire summer...

All until I received a phone-call from my third cousin, Thomas Jefferson.

“Hello?” he had rang out from the other end, “Is John there?”

I grinned from the other end.

“You’re speaking to him right now.”

Thomas laughed.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were moving to New York? Aaron was furious when you didn’t call—!”

“Tell him I’ll send him the finest bouquet of flowers in my apologies.”

Thomas snorted.

“How about you come over for dinner tonight instead? Aaron would adore to see you.”

“Tell him I’ll be right over at half past four.”

“Wonderful! I’ll go and tell him right now, Goodbye for now!”

With this invite in mind I got myself in the nicest clothes I owned and waited till four to trek from my house to a taxi; The cab sending me away half-way across Long Island to the other side. All to witness that of a miraculous plot of land fit for a King or Prince of his age...This money of grandiose serenity all leading up to the fifth most richest man in the world—Thomas Jefferson.

To say Thomas was a man of great hulk and stride was an understatement of his character; The man being the perfect image of a tall, masculine, hard specimen. Before he was married, Thomas had been a sporting star in his golden age of youth. With these years now before him—Thomas interested himself in—other affairs. When I approached him from the staircase leading up to the mansion; He was standing next to one of his servants and talking earnestly into the receiver. 

“I thought I told you not to call me here, James—I told you I would take you out tomorrow near lunch—“

He stopped in his sentence at the sight of me, sweaty and shirtless from his recent workout of the outdoors.

“John!”

“Thomas—!”

Embracing with each other for a short while; He gave me a smack on my back and lead me inside to his household, particularly his trophy room where he bragged unrestrained to me.

“Ah! Got this one for defeating the Prince of Wales back in 18’!”

He showed me his silver hunk of metal proudly.

“What a weakling!”

Thomas then playfully smacked me on the chest and pushed me forward, giving me one of his speeches he was so well known for.

“Life is something you dominate, John! If you’re any good, it will be firmly within your grasp!”

   With a childish push of my back, my cousin forcefully made me open a pair of doors, my brain shocked by how bright it was. White sheets and curtains from the windows were billowing about wildly from the breeze blowing inside; giggles and laughter of a man and two women filling the air. Thomas yelled.

“CHARLES—! What did I tell you about leaving those damn windows open—!”

   As butlers and maids rushed through the room to close the window and contain the sheets; a fine willowy voice of twenty ringing from behind the couch as a small hand peeked over the fabric.

“Is that you, my darling Johnny...?”


	4. Memories

Aaron Jefferson...The golden boy of New York City. He was beautiful even at the age of twenty, with a faun-like appearance and a boyish smile. From the gentle curves of his back to the soft carvings of his chin and eyes; He let out a sort of breathy glow that attracted people to him like moths to a flame. He was young yet mature; Which is what made him so well-liked amongst his peers. In fact, Aaron was popular everywhere wherever he went; And the fame seemed to follow him even back to his original home.

He blinked his long lashes and bounced himself on the couch.

“Do they miss me in Chicago?”

I blinked, brought back to reality by his light voice.

“Oh yes, at least a million people send their wishes!”

Aaron slipped a hand under his chin, a unsuprised look on his face.

“How gorgeous...”

I continued the jest.

“They are shouting—“

“Hush now!”

“They are wailing—“

“I don’t believe you—!”

“No, they’re screaming—“

“No!”

I opened my arms up in a helpless way.

“‘Aaron Jefferson; We can’t live without you!’l” I mimicked in a begging tone.

Aaron squealed, beaming at me as he threw out his hands to me.

“Im p-paralyzed, with happiness!”

With a beautiful laugh and a pull of my hands he tugged me forward on top of him; pushing me off in a fit of laughter to the floor. My eyes met that of a woman in a yellow dress, her eyes an amber brown. Aaron introduced me, the other woman in a dress of green.

“Peggy Schuyler and Eliza Reynolds; One is a famous golfer and the other is married to the second richest woman in the world.”

The woman in the yellow sighed and pushed past me, stretching her body out behind me.

“Iv’e been lying on the sofa for as long as I could remember—“

The woman in green snorted.

“Oh, don’t complain so much Peggy!”

Overwhelmed by the two flappers I stuttered and examined their rich clothing with interest, Aaron adorning a more youthful appearance with a sailor themed outfit in shorts and cloak-like coat.Aaron leaped from his seat, placing his hands onto Eliza’s shoulders.

“Maybe one day when you’re lovely wife is here, I’ll push you both into linen closets and out to seeing boats!”

Eliza huffed, tossing her short hair over her shoulder.

“I’m not listening to a word—“

Thomas joined into the conversation.

“So, John— I heard your living on the other end of Long Island with all of those...primitive new money types.”

I was handed a glass of brandy from Thomas; Who had seemed to find a shirt and two glasses of alcohol in a short matter of time.

“My house is simply a shack amongst palaces my friend; around eighty dollars a month.”

Aaron strode towards the large glass window in the room as afternoon light glimmered against his face. Eliza laughed at my comment.

“Your life must be adorable!”

Peggy grabbed my glass and took a sip from my brandy...

“I know someone where you live, John...” She said between sips, “He’s right across the bay from us.”

Slightly annoyed and shocked, My eyes followed her curiously.

“I don’t know a single person—“

Peggy grinned.

“Oh you must know Mr.Hamilton!”

Aaron whipped around from the window, a hollowed expression on his face.

“H-Hamilton?”

Thomas looked up at him with a questioning, stern look in his eyes; Aaron giving him a fearful look.

“What Hamilton?”


	5. Ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of abusive relationship.
> 
> IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU IN ANY WAY, PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATLY.
> 
> Thank you.

From the depths of the shadows a butler came out and alerted the small party of five that dinner was ready. With hesitant steps towards the outdoor dining room; we all took our seats in stunted ease as Eliza was the first to break the silence.

“So, what kind of fun will we plan this summer?”

Peggy let out a hum.

“Im not sure...Aaron, do you have any ideas?”

Aaron nibbled at his little finger.

“Hmm...We could go up to Chicago again—“

Peggy chuckled

“And meet all of those adoring fans?”

Aaron huffed.

“Not fans, but people—“

He paused in his sentence to look down at his little finger, a patch of his skin a shade darker than before.

He pouted at it.

“Look what you did to me, Tommy!” He said accusingly.

“Tommy is always rough-housing me even when he is being gentle...But, thats what I get for marrying a big brute of a man—! A terrible, hulking, hard specimen of a—!”

Thomas cut him off quickly, an edge in his voice.

“I hate that word hulking!”

Aaron’s voice became a murmur.

“Well, it’s true...”

Thomas grumbled in response, Aaron muttering again.

“Hulking...”

From this small conversation grew an even bigger one as food and drink were served to us to lighten the darkened mood; Eliza bringing up parties of the rich and of finer things in life. I didn’t understand a word she said.

“You’re making me feel uncivilized, Eliza!” I laughed from across the table.

“Can’t we talk about anything else? Crops, stock market, marriage— Anything else, please!”

Peggy smiled from the other end of me.

“Well if you want to talk about marriage; I heard from Aaron that you were getting married to someone out west.”

I snorted.

“It’s a liability— I’m too poor for such matters.”

Aaron leaned into his seat.

“Would you like to hear a family secret about the butler’s nose?”

Slightly tipsy, I nodded my head.

“Thats why I came over tonight!”

   Aaron smiled.

“Well it all started with—“

At this sudden moment in time; Two things happened at once. The first thing was the distant crying of an infant from above us, and the second thing was the incoherent ringing of a telephone in another room. Aaron moved to leave. Thomas gripped his large hands over his wrist and held Aaron down. He refused him to leave.

“Ignore it, darling. This is why we have a nanny in the first place...so we can focus on...” He leaned into Aaron’s neck, pressing a kiss there.

“Other matters...”

Aaron fidgeted as the two women exchanged worried glances. Aaron sputtered out words.

“We—We got a nanny recently for Theo and she is—is—“

The phone rang again. Aaron got away from his husbands grasp to attend to his child.

“I’m sorry—“

As Aaron left the room Thomas growled something inaudible and left to answer the phone, The dinner table silent. I attempted to spark a conversation.

“So this...Hamilton, Where does he live specifically?”

Peggy shushed me rudely, Eliza standing up from her seat as she whispered lowly.

“Be quiet—I’m trying to hear—!”

I gave her a confused look.

“Trying to hear what—?”

“Well I thought everybody knew...”

I furrowed my brow.

“Knew what?”

“Thomas has a boy in New York—“

From our gossip at the table came Aaron, craddling a sobbing two year old in his arms as he walked past the dining room towards Thomas; The two engaging in a heated argument:

“You don’t ever dare leave the dinner table to attend to a child—Do you hear me boy!”

Thomas had a tight grip onto Aaron’s arm and was growling obscenities into his ear.

“Especially when my cousin is over—!”

Aaron retaliated, Theodosia crying louder at the rage of her father.

“You left the table as well to go answer the phone!”

“That was different—“

“Whatever you do outside this house doesn’t concern me, Thomas! But for heaven’s sake I have the right to care for my child!”

“ _Your_ child?”

Aaron gulped and corrected himself, Thomas clenching his fists.

“ _Our_ child...”

Thomas hissed, gripping Aaron’s chin so the younger man could look up at him.

“That’s what I thought...”

   Frightened, Aaron brought his child back into the dining room and sat back down into his seat; Theodosia sucking her thumb and whimpering. He tried to ease the tension.

“Johnny I love seeing you at my table,”

Thomas entered the room, Aaron continuing.

“You remind me of a rose, an absolute rose—Doesn’t he Tommy?”

Thomas glared at Aaron, his eyes dark and ferocious. I mumbled something out.

“Im not even faintly like a rose...”

   But the idle chatter could not stop the iridescent ringing of a telephone; or a screaming, unhappy child...And still, even today, I can still hear that phone ringing in my ears...disturbing my sleep with cries of the unloved.


	6. Cigarettes

After the nightmare of dinner, Eliza left for her wife while Peggy stayed inside to read the rest of her magazine; Thomas overlooking Aaron and I walking about the garden. The moonlignt was bright tonight and shimmering with dreams; flowers shivering in the summer breeze. Aaron made small talk.

“I have been awfully pessimestic lately, Johnny,” He said in stride.

“Iv’e been everywhere and seen everything...Iv’e had a very bad time.”

I decided to change the morbid subject.

“So, your daughter, I suppose she—talks, walks, and eats and such?”

Aaron stretched, his slim body curving into his clothing.

“Theo?” He asked softly. “Oh yes.”

He bit his lip.

“Listen, Johnny... When I gave birth to my little girl at eighteen...Thomas was—“

He paused, turning his head over to look out across his husband to which was smoking a cigar and letting smoke build up around him like a tight cloud.

“God knows where...”

His brown eyes flashed at mine, his voice a whisper.

“With God knows who...”

He turned away from me, watching two fireflies hover out of his grasp.

“And when I asked whether it was a boy or a girl...She said it was a girl.”

Aaron smiled, tears in his eyes.

“And I wept.”

I listened to him, intrigued.

“I’m glad its a girl.” Aaron said with a somber smile as he blinked away tears.

“And I hope she’ll be a fool.”

Aaron set his gaze past the garden to the bay in front of him, a breeze from the water buffering his clothes.

“That’s the best thing a little girl can ever be in this world, Johnny...”

He said with wet lips.

“A beautiful, little fool.”

He took a deep breath, hanging his head as he brought his sleeve to his face, crying. I placed a hand on his back and comforted him the best I can, Aaron quietly staring out as his dock; where a green lantern burned all night.

“The good things always seem to fade so fast, Johnny...” He whispered out. 

“And they don’t ever come back...”


	7. Midnight

When I left to retreat back home it was half past nine and dim with light, stars peeking out behind the willows of the trees. As the cab got closer and closer to my cardboard box of a cottage, glowing lights and muisic emitted itself from the house right next to me; its massive walls and gates blinking with laughter and reprise. Exhausted, and not in the mood for foolishness, I paid the cab and watched as the pitiful car drove away; my tipsiness only sending me into a worse mood. Agitated, I slumped my confused way towards the front door. Yet, as I reached for the doorknob; I stopped. Someone was watching me...

Aghast, I blinked up at the mansion to my right as different smells and smoke pounded through my lungs; my eyes leading up to a single window. Where the shadow of a man stood; To whom I have not yet met... _Hamilton_.


	8. Darkness

Throughout the withered night I was unable to sleep due to the endless sound of music and chatter.It was horrid, and at times I found myself in limbo between sleep and wakefulness, my sanity gnawing at the back of my head. Eventually I gave up on trying to sleep and decided to take a night walk away from my house; my bare feet crowded by the overgrown grass of my lawn.

It was dark of course and near two in the morning, the moon still full and shining bright upon the earth. I yearned for the texture of sand underneath my feet; so I made my way across the ill-fitting grass to the bay of long island, the large body of water like black ink in the darkness. Comfortable with the place I was in, I let my eyes wander about on my neighbor’s dock. All until once again—in the same night— A figure of a haunted man met my gaze.

    The man, who was possibly Mr.Hamilton, stood with his back turned to me on the dock as I made out the outline of his long hair and suit; a black smoke billowing around him as he stared out at something...unknown. The green light that Aaron was staring out earlier tonight blinked ferverently from across the water; The man’s hands lifted high as the green light glowed between his fingers.

    He seemed to almost be reaching out for it...As if it was a solid object he could just grab and hold against himself... Or a dream he could not reach. I thought about calling him over and questioning why he was out so late at night; But, something told me he did not want to be bothered. So when I finally took notice of the silence from over his house; I walked back home and curled into my bed, falling asleep rather more quickly than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated daily. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
